Uncharted Territory
by RaynaRenee
Summary: Gilbert Nightray doesn't know what he's in for when a stray blonde wanders into Nightray territory.  Boy x Boy, mostly fluff. Don't like, don't read! Rated T to be safe.  Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Pandora Hearts.
1. Under the Willow Tree

Blonde hair. Emerald eyes. The first thing Gilbert saw when he walked out into the grounds of Nightray territory each day. Always, without fail, the boy would be somewhere on the grounds, usually entering through a loose board in their fence. He was like a rabbit; he found an entrance and he used it. _All the time._

The first time Gilbert Nightray laid eyes on the boy, he was curiously exploring their territory. Gilbert's brother, Vincent, immediately wanted him off of their property, for fear the boy might break something or damage the landscaping by picking flowers. But as they watched, they soon found that the teen had a certain... respect for nature and the like. Never picking flowers or plants, but instead flopping onto the grass and admiring them for a while. Gilbert smiled at the boy's antics, for it seemed the kid wasn't _really_ here for _anything._ Other than to admire the place, of course. And that _is_ all he was there for.

When today proved to a be a sunny, warm day, Gilbert knew the teen would be back. So, the member of the Nightray household did his own exploring. After walking for a while, Gilbert flushed, looking on at the boy he'd been looking for.

The blonde was sprawled under a willow tree, staring up at the sky.

The scene was absolutely beautiful. The boy's hair seemed to feather out at the ends, and his eyes illuminated all on their own. And the sunlight shining through the leaves cast a soft green glow over him. Sitting down, the black haired young adult watched. And watched some more.  
>Getting up, the boy stared at some of the branches, then grinned wildly, quickly snatching one and weaving it into some sort of little bracelet or small crown (for willow branches are very flexible and don't break easily). Gilbert only flushed more and more as he watched. The boy was simply too innocent. Too good to be true. The evil of the world seemed to have no effect on the small teen.<p>

Perking up a bit – there was interest in the teen's eyes – the emerald orbs turned and stared, straight into golden ones. Gilbert twitched. _How did he know I was here...?  
><em>The boy smiled widely and waved, then frowned lightly, trotting over. Gilbert couldn't believe what was happening.  
>"...Are you exploring here, too?" The teen asked, tilting his head like a puppy would do. Gilbert cleared his throat, looking off.<p>

"No. I live here."  
>"Oh. ...Where?"<br>"...Why?"  
>"How?"<p>

Gilbert blinked up at the teen, while the smaller boy only laughed and flopped onto the grass. "I'm just playing around~" He laughed, smiling brightly. "What's your name, Mr. Grumpy?" Gilbert twitched. "I-I'm not grumpy...!" The little blonde only laughed again, giving a sweet smile. "I'm only playing! What's your name? Mine's Ozmond – Ozmond Vessalius – but my friends call me Oz~"

"...Gilbert. Gilbert Nightray."

Oz's mouth formed into a soft 'o' shape. "I'm just gonna call you... _Gil_!"  
>Gilbert frowned. "Please, just call me Gilbert." Oz shook his head. "Nope~ I'm gonna call you Gil."<p>

The sunlight filtered through the trees, making the light cast on the two boys turn a subtle green.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, Rayna-chan here. So, I've recently fallen in love with an anime called Pandora Hearts! Oz, the main character, is absolutely adorable and has such a cute voice 3 But, um. Usually I don't do yaoi, but this pair is asking for it. Literally. I mean, watch the anime. These two have so many 'moments' that it's not even funny. <strong>

**Pwease review, it's what keeps my stories alive and healthy (with what few I'm working on) :3**


	2. The 'You're My Prey' Smirk

...There he was again. Skipping through the grass as if he was completely jovial and delighted at the world. Oz, it seemed to Gilbert, was just entirely too happy of a kid. Lighting up a cigarette, the Nightray family member sat on a small bench in front of the place where Oz had been skipping (now the boy was preoccupied with a big, lemon yellow butterfly, which had large floppy wings). Gilbert shook his head, grinning. _What a kid,_ he thought. _Oz is what... fifteen? Yet he still acts like a little boy._

Deciding that this wasn't exactly a bad thing, Gilbert crossed one leg over the other and took a drag off of his cigarette.

"Gil~kun-!" Oz squealed in delight, running up to the older male, who looked up at the boy calmly and with a soft grin. "Hello, Oz-san." Gilbert ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. _I'm tired,_ he thought. _Hope he doesn't want to play or anything like that. I'm too old for it. Heh. _Oz pouted. "Why so

formal, Gil? Just call me Oz-kun, okay?" The blonde sat down next to Gilbert, leaning against him from the left side, closing his eyes. A soft, contented smile formed on the boy's lips and Gilbert had to hold back a blush. _So sweet,_ He pondered in his mind. _How can Oz get to me this way?_

The butterfly Oz had been tormenting moments earlier fluttered up to the two, namely Gilbert. Loud giggling was heard (from Oz, of course) when it landed on the raven-haired man's nose. Sneezing, Gilbert glared at it lightly while the blonde teen to his left continued to have a quiet giggling fit. A small, playful smirk formed on Gilbert's lips.

_Maybe I'm not as tired as I thought._

Before Oz could get anything out of his mouth except a yelp, Gilbert had dropped his cigarette on the ground and pounced on the boy; most uncharacteristic for someone like him. "Now who's laughing?" Gilbert grinned playfully and Oz smirked. The older male's eyes widened. _That's not just any smile,_ he thought, almost trembling. _That's a freaking 'you're my prey' smirk! _

"Oh, Gil-kun~..." Oz sang in a soft, lilting voice that made Gilbert shiver. "Wh-What is it?" Said male asked, raising a fearful brow. "...Careful not to hit your head on the ground." "Wha?"

*thump*

"O-Ow, Oz! What the hell?" Gilbert was the one on the bottom now, but not happy about it at all. And the blonde just sat on top of him, smiling in a triumphant, dignified manner, like he was posing for a school picture. "Told you to be careful, Gilbert. Goodness, you're so clumsy~" Oz giggled and rolled over, landing beside the Nightray with a barely audible thump on the grass.

_...I think I could get used to this,_ Gilbert Nightray decided.


	3. Rainy Days Make For Less Sunshine

There were days when rain came. And those were days when Oz did not visit. Those were days that Gilbert particularly found annoying. However, one day, when Gilbert stepped outside of Nightray Manor to smoke, he saw something. It wasn't the lightning from the storm, nor the torrential rains that came with it, but sunshine blonde hair and grass green eyes. Completely soaked. Drenched to the bone. With rain. The boy looked completely worn out, like a rag that had been used until the edges finally frayed. With a start, Gilbert ran into the driving rain. "Oz!" He cried when he reached the boy whose hair fell in limp, wet strings over his eyes.

In a peculiar movement, the Vessalius heir only slowly looked up at Gilbert, then began to shudder violently from the cold, mumbling. "I w-w-wanted to s-see you again, G-Gil-kun... b-but I didn't know it was g-gonna rain like this..." Gilbert heaved a worried sigh and dropped his cigarette on the ground and picked up the shivering bundle that stood before him.

Rain was not fitting to Oz's image. Oz was far too bright and sunny of a teen to be in the rain. It simply did not look right. Sort of like wearing a striped shirt with polka-dotted bottoms; they clashed – severely. Oz's head fell limply to the Nightray's shoulder, blonde locks of hair pasting themselves wetly to Gil's neck. _Quickly,_ Gilbert thought, _I have to get him some heat or something, or he'll catch a cold._

The fireplace crackled with new life. Fire licked and scorched the sides of the brick enclosure, but where Oz and Gilbert were sitting, they were safe. Dripping wet, maybe, but safe. Oz still shivered and even sneezed every so often. The boy's head was in Gilbert's lap – the raven-haired man was sitting up, looking towards the fire, and Oz was laying on the floor, except for his head, which lay on Gil's thigh.

The older male's black coat lay, splayed over the boy; a makeshift oversized blanket. Gil himself shivered, but he didn't mind, so long as the little ray of sunshine was alright. _Peaceful... _the man thought, looking down at Oz's sleeping form. _...Poor kid. He's probably cold and hungry... and definitely tired... _Gil flinched lightly, seemingly out of no where.

_A-Ah, man! My leg's asleep!_


	4. Traveling into Uncharted Territory

Ozmond Vessalius mumbled something about love today. It was while the two boys were under the willow tree, where they'd met before. The blonde was busy weaving small branches into little rings and such, and the raven haired one was resting, his black hat hanging over his face. "Gil-kun," Oz began, studying his little creation with almost apathetic eyes. "...What am I to you?" Gilbert's face heated up. Most uncharacteristic. "Uhh..." The Nightray scratched his head, removing the hat that covered his face. "I..." Sigh. "Oz..." The blonde twitched a little and became very excitable at the moment.

"G-Gil, please, it took a lot of guts to ask that, just please answer!" For the most part, Gilbert wanted to answer. But... "You're... uh... m-my friend, Oz."

Wrong move. Oz's eyes widened a bit, then returned to their normal size as an uncomfortable silence reigned over the willow's trunk. "...Heh..." A hollow chuckle escaped the youth's lips, accompanied by a small, bitter smile. Gilbert winced lightly, staring. The blonde noticed this and a wide, fake smile spread over his face. Scratching the back of his head, the youth grinned and laughed hollowly, "Of course! Was just making sure we were on the same page- that's all." Gilbert growled.

"We aren't. Are we?" The question came out more like a statement, and Oz only feigned innocence. "Aren't we?"

"I think we aren't."

"...I think we are."

"I don't."

"...Why not?"

"Because. You're in love with me."

That did it. Out of sheer embarrassment, the blonde Vessalius hid his face in his knees and mumbled a muffled "Yes, Gil-kun" before wishing he could bury himself alive. Leaning over and kissing the top of the boy's head, Gilbert grinned softly. "Don't worry... Oz-kun. I love you, too."

**o/o OMG, SO CUTE~! Anyways, I'm currently writing this author's note from the comfort of my no-wider-than-a-school-desk hall closet. See, kiddies, I live in Missouri. And in Missori, our weather is pure, unadulterated FAILURE. So, as the tornado sirens filled my ears, I slaved over this drabble fo' you. :33**


	5. More Than Squirrels Love Nuts!

"Gil-kun," Oz began, swinging his feet. The boy was (much to the black haired male's dismay) sitting on a tree branch about six feet from the ground. Some leaves and small twigs had already lodged themselves in the youth's golden hair, making said boy look a little scruffy... but still _just_ as cute. There were some smudges of light colored dirt on the boy's face, adding to the windblown effect of Oz's appearance. "Gil-kun, how much do you like me?"

Gilbert, though he knew Oz was a bit juvenile, was caught off-guard by the question. Looking up at the younger male (Gilbert himself was sitting at the base of the tree), he stuttered lightly. "I-I don't know. Uhh..." The Vessalius heir pouted a bit and brought his left foot up on the branch next to him, leaving his right to continue swinging freely. He folded his arms as well. _Impatience_.

"I, uh- I like you as much as...-" Gilbert flushed, grasping for anything, _anything_ at _all_ poetic. He begged inwardly for whatever God there was to save him. _Immediately_. "I like you as much as... as... as the flowers like sunshine." The raven-haired man replied, with a slight _"pfft"_ sound afterward, as if to say _"-or something like that"_.

Oz grinned lightly and flushed pink, picking a thin branch from the tree and weaving it with an apathetic determination. "Well – _and try to beat this_ – _I_ love you more than fish love water." Said blonde smirked triumphantly and looked back down at his precious Gilbert, who growled softly, unable to resist competition.

"I like you more than... than the clouds love the sky."

"I like you more than rabbits like grass."

"...Uhh... I like you more than... a pencil likes an eraser...?"

"I like you more than the stars like the sky~!"

"U-Uh, more than the Reese's peanut butter likes chocolate!"

"MORE THAN ELEPHANTS LOVE PEANUTS!"

"MORE THAN THE BIRDS LOVE THE SKY!"

"**MORE THAN I LOVE CHOCOLATE-"**

"**-MORE THAN SQUIRRELS LOVE NUTS!"**

Gilbert immediately erupted into a shade of red after blurting this, while the younger male only burst into giggles and squealed. "That _sure_ is a lot, Gil-kun!" Laughing more, the boy climbed down from the tree and planted himself in the grass next to the Nightray family member and laid his head on the older male's shoulder. "I like you more than you like cigarettes, Gil-kun."

Gilbert snorted.


End file.
